


Dancing Particles

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holiday Shopping, fluffy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Anna and Edmund team up to finish their holiday shopping, and it turns out to be quite memorable to both of them. It also allows them to get closer to one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Chinatown, by Wild Nothing.
> 
> The area that Anna and Edmund go around shopping in is based off the downtown area/old port of Portland, ME.

Edmund shivered against the cold, rubbing his hands together and then putting them into the pockets of his coat. The air was chilly and the sky above him was cloudy. He wondered if it would snow at all today; he hadn't bothered to check the weather before he left.

He hadn't meant to put off holiday shopping till now. It was just that his work had kept him more busy than he had liked. He'd just come off two work related projects and another week of long hours, which often had left him exhausted, so he blamed mostly that. However, December had gone by so much quicker and before Edmund knew it, there were only five days left till Christmas and not all of his shopping was complete.

That's why he was out in town now, trying to figure out where to go and what to get for those he had yet bought gifts for. All he had accomplished so far was walking by a few shops, items displayed in their front windows, and debating whether there might be something suitable in there.

After walking the same main street of shops, Edmund ducked into a coffee shop to get out of the cold for a few minutes.

“Regular latte, please.” He told the person at the counter, fishing money out of his wallet.

Once he got his coffee he sat down at a table and looked out the window, watching people go by. For a few minutes he watched them, while also thinking about how to tackle this scenario he found himself in currently, all while drinking his coffee.

Eventually he took out his phone and called up his mother, but he got no response so he left a message. After that, he hung up and went back to drinking his coffee.

 

* * *

 

Anna threw on a sweater and laced up her boots, put on her scarf, and then grabbed her winter jacket and tossing that on as well. She had a list of names on a list in her pocket, so with her keys and wallet in hand, she was now ready to go.

She still had a tiny bit of time left, but she still had to figure out what to get for those on her list. Anna couldn't help but sigh a bit angrily at the thought, her breath turning white in the air only for a moment.

It hadn't been her fault her holiday shopping had been.... rather scattered. After Thanksgiving, Anna had somehow come down with pneumonia for a couple weeks, which had landed her in the hospital at one point for a few days. After she was well enough to go back to work, she had a couple late nights. All in all, holiday shopping had been the furthest thing from her mind up till this point.

 _'Wrapping paper.'_ She reminded herself. _'Remember the wrapping paper.'_

That was another thing to add to the list. She noticed she had none on hand and she needed wrapping paper to wrap gifts. Ether that or she could just stuff whatever she bought into random gift bags.

She'd already sent gifts to her family, but her friends here in the city... she'd forgotten about them, mostly because she had been sick and it slipped her mind. She just hoped she would have enough time to get gifts for them, considering she still had a couple days to work this week before the holiday weekend. That's why she was going out to try and find suitable gifts now.

Well, she would try to anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Finishing his coffee, Edmund figured it was high time to go back out and brave the cold again in search of gifts.

Discarding the empty coffee cup, he left the coffee shop, put his hands back into his coat pockets and started walking down the street again. It was light out still, for the time being, and he appeared to be right about thinking it might snow, as a light yet soft snowfall had started while he had been sitting in the coffee shop. Edmund regarded it with a tiny bit of curiosity. There was something magical to him about a snowfall like this.

He turned his attention back down from the sky to in front of him, just in time to see someone walk out of a store...

...turn and run straight into him.

It wasn't enough to send Edmund off his feet, but the impact sent him a couple steps back. He didn't exactly fault whoever it was who had ran into him, because he hadn't been paying much attention when he decided to look at the sky for that brief moment. He quickly regained his balance and looked up to see who had run into him.

And his eyes met the face of Anna Strong.

“A...Anna.” He breathed out.

She looked up at him, acknowledging his presence. “Edmund... I didn't mean to run into you; I wasn't watching where I was-”

“No, It's okay. There's some fault on my part too.” He smiled kindly at her. “It's good to see you up and about. You look good- I mean, well- er, that is to say, not sick and laid up in bed. Yes that's what I meant...”

He'd met Anna Strong over a year ago through their mutual and quiet friend Robert Townsend. They met at the opening of Robert's new bar, a small gathering of friends. Edmund hadn't thought much of her at first, and they may have gotten of on the wrong foot, but as that night had gone on, they talked and formed the beginnings of a friendship. Since that first meeting, they had becoming good friends and Edmund cared very deeply for Anna. She was someone important to him.

When Anna had recently taken ill with pneumonia and an incident caused her to end up at the hospital for a few days, Edmund had visited Anna on each of those days, worried. She was since recovered, but compared to when he visited her then, she looked much better now. She looked absolutely charming in that forest green jacket, with a grey scarf around her neck and her checks a bit rosy from the cold air.

But she did look good, he would admit, especially with the snow falling around her like it was, snowflakes catching in her hair. It made his heart do flips in his chest.

“Thank you.” She replied, giving him a smile back. “What are you doing out here?”

“Some, ah, last minute shopping.” Edmund explained. “Work has kept me from finishing gathering gifts. What about you?”

“The same, actually. Being sick kinda put a dent in getting that done.”

“Well, it wasn't your fault.” Edmund assured her. “Have any luck yet in finding anything?”

“I'm trying to think of where to go first. I do have a list of names I need to get gifts for, it's the figuring out what to get a person.”

“The feeling is mutual. Sometimes these things can be complicated. My sister for instance, I'm not exactly sure what to get for her. I'm just tempted to get her a bottle of that strawberry wine she likes so much and be done with it.”

Anna nodded. “Maybe that might be the best idea? I get what you're saying though.. Robert, for instance. I have no clue where to start for him!”

Edmund thought on this for a moment. “I've noticed me and Robert have and affinity for literature. I think just get him a book and he'll be satisfied. There's a bookshop just past the square with a fairly decent selection.”

“Oh, alright. Thanks.” Anna went quiet and they just sort of stood there in an awkward silence. It was in that quiet moment that an idea occurred to Edmund.

“Um, Anna, since we're both out doing last minute shopping- it occurred to me that maybe it might benefit us if we do our shopping together. Perhaps bounce ideas off one another to help. I mean, if it's alright with you, of course.”

“It does sound like a good idea. And you know what they say- two heads are better than one. I think I'll take you up on that.”

Edmund smiled, glad she accepted the offer. To him it was a logical way to approach it since they both were out here for the same reason. A logical solution to their problems, and he meant to suggest it to Anna as just that. They would be helping each other while finishing their own last minute shopping lists.

“Where shall we start then?” He asked.

“I was heading over to another store when I ran into you. We could start there.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

The advantage of the downtown area in this scenario was the shops. Stretching from the main street they were aligned on to down into the port, there were shops and there was a decent variety to chose from. It was perfect for shopping and for a unique gift if you so wanted.

At least that's what Edmund thought anyway.

After conferring with Anna, the started back down the street and the first shop they stopped in was a sock shop. Edmund remembered this store, having passed by here a few times.

“I've never actually been in here before.” Edmund admitted, glancing around at the various socks. There were so many of them; so many designs.

“Perfect for a random gift.” Anna says picking up a random pair of socks. It has lobsters on it.

“Well, my sister does like argyle socks. Maybe there's something here that will work for her.”

Edmund quietly wandered around the small shop, looking through all the various socks on shelves, hanging on walls. He'd never seen socks in such a variety before, design wise anyway. Then again, he hadn't been here before.

He picks up a pair of socks, noticing they have tacos on them. _'Interesting...'_

After more searching, he sees knee high socks with red roses on them, lace at the very top. They're not argyle, but they remind him of his sister.

“Anna, look at these.”

He turns to find Anna looking at socks with planets on them. She looks to him when she hears him speak. “Hm? Oh- Those look nice.”

Edmund nods in agreement, “I think I should get these for my sister. She'll appreciate them.”

“That'll be a good gift. Hey, look at these-” She held up the space socks for him to see. “These seem just your style.”

Edmund chuckled and smiled. “Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

Acting on Edmund's advice, Anna took to looking in the bookstore to get a gift for Robert. She wanted to get him a book, but she couldn't exactly remember what kind of book he liked.

“Hey, Edmund?”

He looked up from a book he was holding in his hands; _The Bone Clocks_ , the cover read. “Yes?”

“You wouldn't happen to know exactly what kind of book Robert likes, do you?”

“He likes fiction books that are interesting enough to catch his eye, though on occasion there'll be a nonfiction book in his possession, often in relation to History.”

“Okay... I'll take a look in the fiction section first.”

Edmund continued to browse some books, meanwhile Anna searched the fiction section. She saw a few books that she fled under consideration, and she'd take another look at before deciding. She wasn't far in her search. however, when she came across a book that looked like it had a thing scratchy text on its spine.

Anna pulled out the book, feeling an uneven texture under her fingers. Turning it over, the cover displayed a doll's head falling into water. It looked like a photo negative. The text of the title read _The Town That Forgot How To Breathe_. Curious, Anna read the summary on the back- weird, but interesting.

She went over to Edmund to show him her discovery. “I think I found it. You think Robert might like a weird mystery?”

He looked at the cover. “Perhaps. This is your gift to him; it's up to you- is that a doll head?”

Anna grinned. “This shall be his gift.”

 

* * *

 

They were in a vintage clothing store- Anna looking for something for Mary and Edmund looking for something for his cousin- when Edmund felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 _'Who could that be?'_ He wondered, taking his phone from his pocket. The number on the phone was his mothers. She had gotten his message it seemed.

Edmund took out his phone and answered. “Mother- Hello.” Anna, hearing him speak, looked up at him from a coat she was looking at and gave him a smile before going back to looking through clothes. Edmund turned his attention back to the conversation. “Yes, I am well. I see you got my message.”

He continued to talk to his mother, telling her about work and then how he was out getting final gifts. He also mentioned he was out with Anna. Edmund had mentioned Anna to his mother before, quite a few times in fact...

“Yes, I'm with her now.” Edmund confirmed. “We're in the- What? Well,” He turned away from Anna. “like I said, it's complicated, but she is good company.”

He looked back to Anna, smiling as she pulled out a purple cape-esque thing from the rack. She beamed when she flipped it around to find it had a hood as well.

“Anyway,” He continued, “I picked up a pair of socks for Liz. Is there anything else I can get her or that she wants?” He was quiet as his mother spoke her answer; she said there was a perfume of a certain brand she was looking at. Edmund knew where he could find it. “Alright, I'll go get it. I should get things shipped up your way tomorrow; I'll put a rush on it.”

He bid his mother goodbye sand hung up, then turning back to Anna once again. He found her looking at him, smiling and looking thoughtful.

Edmund tilted his head. “Yes?”

“Your sister's name is 'Liz'?” She asked.

“Ah- Short for 'Elizabeth'.”

“It's pretty. By the way, I think I found what I'll get for Mary. I came across a scarf she might like. What is it your sister wants?”

“My mother said she's been looking at a certain perfume for some time. I know the brand and where I've seen it before. Oddly enough, the rock art shop has it. I frequent the place to browse their odds and ends, so I know it's there.”

“Alright, then that shall be our next stop.”

 

* * *

 

 

The snow was still falling, but holding at a light snowfall that didn't cause too much of an inconvenience. Edmund didn't mind it too much, even as the snowflakes collected on his coat.

Heading to their next destination, they decided to cut through the park. While the park was still in the city, it still provided a nice detour. While Edmund liked fall better, he had to admit there was something about the snow on the ground, collected snow clinging to the branch-less trees like cotton balls.

“There's something about this sort of scenery. It's...” Edmund searched for the right word. “Mystical. Maybe it's because of how the snow is falling right now.”

He shivered again due to the cold, but Anna caught it. “Do you not like winter?”

“I'm sensitive to cold weather. However, the weather right now isn't too bad, and it doesn't mean I don't find something special about this moment right now; seeing the park with a layer of snow. See, look at the trees here-” He pointed at a nearby tree. “It looks as if someone glued cotton balls onto the branches. It's whimsical.”

“So it's mystical and whimsical to you.” Anna smirked.

“In a term, yes.”

“I admit, it's a bit poetic. I think that there's a certain magical feeling to winter. For example-” She took Edmund's hand and transferred the bag she was carrying to him. Edmund froze at the contact of their hands, yet taking the bag all the same. Anna then smiled, took a few steps backwards. “When I was a kid I used to get so excited about snow that I would dance in it if it was falling. It held such a magical feeling for me.”

And then she twirled and spun around in place, laughing as she did so.

Edmund couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight. She looked... She looked so beautiful and happy. Anna, to him, was always such a bright spark, but seeing her like this amidst the falling snow- it was almost ethereal.

She stopped, her feet skidding in the snow, and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, holding the sound of her laugh in his mind.

Anna knelt down and picked up some snow from the ground. Edmund wasn't sure what she was intending on doing with it, until she came back to him, held the snow up, and the blew it in his face.

Edmund sputtered and took a step back in surprise. He brought a hand up and wiped away the snow that was stuck to his face. The move had effectively caught him off guard, though he was unsure why Anna did that.

“Sorry.” She confessed. “I think I used too much.”

He knew Anna was just playing around, enjoying the falling snow. Edmund did find it a bit playful of her. It was just snow; she meant no harm by it.

He didn't fight the smile that came upon him, giving a small laugh as well.

“It's alright, Anna. But... maybe I should return the favor.” With his free hand, he took some snow from the ground and then blew it right back in Anna's face.

She squeaked- now that was a surprise- but then laughed again.

Anna retreated back a couple steps, but it somehow gave way into a little chase down the walkway and into a circle of bushes. The two circled the bushes, laughing and chasing each other. Edmund stopped and tried to backtrack, but then Anna bumped into him, possibly on purpose. This caused them both to spin in place for a moment.

When they regained their balance and their laughter died down, Edmund found himself looking down at Anna as they remained in each other's arms. There was snow in Anna's hair, and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

He wanted to tell her that. He wanted to tell Anna everything he thought about her, what he felt. Now was not the time, however.

Regretfully, he let go of Anna and composed himself again.

“I-I am not so cold anymore.” He stuttered out, then changed the subject. “Shall we get going before we lose the light?”

“You're right; we don't have much light left in the day. Let's go.” She replied.

He handed her bag back to her and they went on their way once again, although they stayed relatively close together.

 

* * *

 

When all was said and done- all their shopping done- it was about time for the sun to go down. Unfortunately it was also time for the two to go their separate ways for now.

“Thanks for helping me out, Edmund.” Anna thanked her friend. “I had fun.”

“It was no trouble. I also thought it was a rather enjoyable experience.” He replied.

Anna smiled, nervously shifting on her feet. “Hey... The party I'm attending is Saturday; Christmas Eve. You should come. You're a friend of mine and I'm sure everyone else would welcome you.”

“That would be nice, but I have to decline. I have things to take care of on Saturday.”

“That's fine. I thought I'd ask anyway. Will you be getting ready to go see your family?”

“If only I could.” He sadly answered. “Normally I would be heading out on Christmas Eve, because they're over in another sate about nine hours from here, but the weather isn't looking too promising, so...”

Anna frowned, getting what he was explaining. He couldn't get to see his family.... What a shame. “I'm sorry. What will you do instead?”

“I have to attend to some work related business, but I think I shall just spend the evening at home.”

“Are you sure? The offer still stands.”

“Yes, I'm sure, but thank you anyway. You are ever so kind, Anna. I'm thankful to have you.”

She gave a nod. “I am too.”

Edmund gave a weak smile. “I should get back to my place and wrap my gifts if I am to get them sent tomorrow. Have a good Christmas, Anna, and have a good time at your gathering on Saturday.”

“Maerry Christmas to you too, Edmund.”

Sadly, with that, they parted ways, and Anna started to make her way back to her home to wrap her gifts for her friends.

 

* * *

 

By the time Christmas Eve came around, Anna had all her gifts for her friends wrapped and ready. She managed to get a bit of cooking for the party she was attending done as well, since she had some leftover time.

The so called 'party' that she attended was more so an exchange of gifts. It was something she and her friends put together years ago, and this was the 5th year now that they would be holding this get together. It was a simple little thing; hang out, exchange gifts, and have some food and drink. When this time of year came around, Anna did look forward to it. It was a time to be with friends, and since most of her family was gone, her friends were all she had left.

Though Anna was having a good time, she wandered over to a chair by the fireplace, and despite the sounds of Caleb and Ben drunkenly singing Christmas carols, she turned her thoughts to Edmund.

Anna had asked Edmund if he wanted to come- he was her friend too, of course he was invited- but he declined. Still, Anna could not help but to think of Edmund, sitting alone at his apartment of Christmas Eve. He said he wasn't bothered by it, but Anna thought it was a shame he couldn't get out to see his family. Anna felt bad for him, and wondered if she could do something.

Anna had known Edmund for a while and he had become a good friend to her. In her slightly disorganized life, Edmund was a calm. Though their first meeting was a little shaky, he had a good soul. He had a kind heart, and he was a good friend.

Though that didn't mean that in their time together that Anna might have started to think of him as more than a friend. She'd suspected that he might have taken a liking to her, but it remained an unspoken question. She wouldn't deny that the respect he showed towards her and his passion for astronomy was charming, and had stuck to her. Who he was as a whole had slowly captivated her.

Ether way, Anna knew he must be disappointed about not getting out to see his family for Christmas, and she wanted to help in some way. He'd helped her before after all...

When she was sick with pneumonia and was in the hospital, it was only for a few days, but during that time, Edmund always came by. Every day he'd stop at her room and sit with her. She'd asked him why at first. He said if she asked him to leave, he would, but he didn't want her to be alone. For that, she was grateful for his company; she had not been alone then, because she had Edmund there.

Anna took a sip from the glass of eggnog she held, reflecting upon this memory.

In that moment, she knew what she could do...

 

 

* * *

 

Edmund was sitting on his couch reading a book when the sound of a knock on the front door came. Distracted from his reading now, he looked up and over his shoulder towards the door.

 _'Who could that be at this hour?'_ He wondered.

“Just a moment.” He called. He put his book aside and took off his glasses before getting up and going over to the door.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Anna on the other side. She was wearing a sweater that looked a size too big on her, but kinda cute at the same time, as well as a pair of black leggings.

“Anna? What are you doing here?” He asked. “I thought you were at a party with your friends?”

“I was, but...” She seemed to hesitate for a moment. “I remembered what you said a couple days ago, and I thought- I thought I could keep you company, so that you're not alone on Christmas Eve.”

Edmund, blinked, touched by her statement. He didn't mind being alone, but Anna's offer warmed his heart.

“That's very kind of you, Anna. Please, come in.” Anna walked in through the door and looked around. Edmund closed the door and turned his attention back to her. “Is there, ah, anything I can get you? Something to eat?”

“No, that's fine. What are you up to tonight?”

“I'm just reading a book; nothing special. I was going to have some White Riesling wine- would you like some, perhaps?”

“Sure.”

“Alright. Feel free to take a seat on the couch.”

Edmund walked into the kitchenette and opened the fridge to retrieve the wine. He got out two glasses and poured some for each of them. When he put the bottle back in the fridge and returned to the small living room, he found Anna on the couch.

“I didn't know you wore glasses.” She commented. She must have seen his glasses with the discarded book.

“They're just for reading. I need them for work sometimes as well.” He handed her a glass and sat down next to her.

Silence fell over the both of them as they sat on the couch, only inches between them- Edmund was unsure what to say now. He hadn't expected Anna to show up on tonight of all nights. He'd been planning to spend a quiet evening in and have the Riesling Wine anyway. Anna showing up was unexpected, but not unwelcome. But in the meantime, his gaze kept drifting over to the little fake tree in the corner, its lights giving a soft glow to the room in addition to the small lamp that was on,

Suddenly Anna asked, “Want to see if there's any good Christmas movies on?”

He turned his head to Anna. “That sounds like a fine idea.”

Edmund found the remote and turned on the tv. After a quick search, they settled on Miracle on 34th Street to watch. For a bit, they didn't say much to each other and just watched the movie instead,

“Did you get the rest of those presents sent out?” Anna asked him.

“Yes, I managed to. I had to pay extra so that there's a better chance of them arriving before Christmas, but they still might be late by a day or so.” He paused to take a sip of his drink. “Fortunately, my family understands. Did your friends like their presents?”

“They won't be opening them till tomorrow.”

“Oh... Of course. I thought that it was some sort of gift swap, but I guess that makes sense too.”

“It works sort of like a book swap.”

“Book... swap?” Edmund asked in confusion.

“Robert's sister Sally dabbles a little bit in book arts. She told me she's participated in book swaps a couple times, and a book swap is pretty much as it sounds.” Anna explained. “What Sally told me is that in a group, you make a book as well as enough copies of said book, usually something simple and easy to make copies of. So during a book swap, each person gets a copy of the book you've made. Follow?”

“I think so.”

“We apply this concept to our Christmas Eve get-togethers. In which we get a gift for each person. The only difference is we wait till the next day to see what we got; we don't open them then.”

“Hm. It certainly is an interesting concept.”

They continued on talking and drinking the wine, the movie they were watching eventually becoming nothing more than background noise. Edmund wasn't paying attention to the movie anyway, more focused on whatever Anna was saying.

Somehow, this lead to them curled up in blankets on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, with Christmas Vacation playing on the tv. Anna sat rather close to him, so much that their bodies brushed together. Edmund didn't mind the contact too much, he'd been friends with Anna for a while and had grown used to her presence. Anna was his friend... though to him she was a bit more than just a friend. However they had only rarely been this close together.

“Are you warm enough?” Edmund asked.

Anna sat close to him, leaning against his side actually, shoulder to shoulder. “I'm fine.”

“You sure? I can always get-”

“I'm not going to get sick again if that's what you're worried about.”

Edmund frowned. “No, I- I didn't mean it to sound that way. I'm sorry...”

“It's okay. I just don't like people assuming I'm made of glass.”

“No, I know you're not. You are more like... like forged steel.” Edmund mused. “A willow; unbending.”

“That's- Do you really think that?” She quietly asked, turning her head to him.

“I do. There's a reason you have the name 'Strong'. It's a name that suits you.”

She blinked and gave him a small smile, attempting to hide it by taking a sip from her drink. “Th...Thank you.”

The rest of the night dissolved into laughter as they continued to watch the film. It may have been the lateness of the hour and the alcohol in his system, but eventually things blurred together a little bit, and at some point his eyes grew heavy.

He did recognize, however, that it had started to snow outside.

“Anna, forgive me if this is to forward, but I noticed it's snowing. I... I don't think you should try and drive back in that.”

Anna lifted her head up from where she was resting it against the couch. “Are you asking me to stay?”

“Y-Yes, I am.” He replied. “Like I said, I'm-”

“No, I think you're right, Edmund. I'm actually quite tired and for me to try and get back now in these conditions would be a mistake.”

“Right. Well, if you're tired, you may take my bed if you wish. I'll sleep on the couch.”

Anna tilted her head. “But this is your apartment- I won't make you do that.”

“Anna, really, it's no trouble. I can manage.”

“Okay, well, how about a compromise? How big is your bed?”

Edmund was confused. “Pardon?”

“Look. You insist I take your bed, and I'm saying the opposite. This way we both win and get some sleep.”

“You... you don't mind? I mean, I don't really ether, but I didn't think...” He trailed off.

“Are you okay with that? I'll be okay sleeping on the couch.”

“No, it's okay with me... As long as it's okay with you.”

“Yeah, I'm cool with it. I've shared a bed with friends before, this is no different. There's nothing wrong with friends sharing a bed.”

Edmund rubbed at his eyes. He was honestly a bit too tired, and he supposed it couldn't hurt. His bed was big enough for the both of them and it was nothing more than sharing a place for sleep. “Alright. I was about to go to bed anyway.”

He didn't remember much after that conversation, mostly because he was tired. He knows he changed for bed and took to one side while Anna took the other. They were both quiet, but Edmund was too tired for anymore talking, and maybe Anna was too. He didn't mind her presence, he just hadn't expected this outcome.

In any case, he put it out of his mind and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Anna woke, she wasn't sure what time it was. She was only aware that it was quiet and there was a blanket on top of her. Also, now that she was coming back into awareness, she noticed that she was lying on top of someone. She could feel soft breathing beneath her and an arm around her.

She picked her head up, and was met with the sleeping face of Edmund.

Anna blinked in surprise, still in a sleepy sort of state. She wondered why she was here, but it was slowly coming back to her. She had come over here last night to keep Edmund company, seeing as how he couldn't be with his family. She remembered Christmas movies and wine, and watching Clark Grizwold loose his shit over the worst Christmas bonus ever. She remembered agreeing to stay with Edmund because she was tired and it was snowing, and she sort of remembered falling asleep, and...

Oh. Now she got the picture. She was still at Edmund's place, asleep in bed; with him, on top of him.

Anna's heart beat quickened at this realization, yet she didn't try to move away.

She studied his face, observing how he looked so calm, how the morning shadows played on his skin, how his breathing came slow and relaxed. It made him look oddly younger, in a way. There was an odd sort of attractiveness to him as well... It's a thought she's always had that thought lingering in the back of her mind.

She turned her eyes down to his thin lips, and maybe it was her mind still being half asleep, but she wondered for a moment what it'd be like to kiss him.

As carefully as she could, Anna worked one hand up and set it against the side of Edmund's face. With careful precision, she gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She only allowed herself a moment to linger before pulling back.

She wasn't really expecting anything to change, but suddenly the muscles in his face twitched. The fingers she felt on her back moved slightly Anna drew her hand back, and went still. She knows he's waking up now; she should of figured that action would cause him to do so. All she could really do now was watch as his face scrunches up and slowly his eyes open.

Edmund breathes out a sigh as he comes to, his sleepy eyes meeting hers.

“Anna?” His voice almost sounds like a whisper.

She's not sure how to respond. “Um... Merry Christmas...?”

“What?” Then he goes from relaxed to tense and his eyes go wide. “H-How did- Oh dear...” He sits up a little. “Anna, I-”

“Edmund- Hey, it's okay.” Anna tried to hush him.

“I'm sorry.” Edmund continued. “I'm sorry if this seems rather- I didn't mean to... end up like this.”

“It's not a problem, Edmund.”

“We must've moved close in our sleep. I just hope this doesn't seem weird or-”

Anna leaned forward once again and cut him off with a kiss. He made a surprised noise, but then relaxed into it. His arms returned to being around her back, and Anna dragged her free hand up to brush through Edmund's hair.

When she withdrew from him, he gazed up at her with a sort of dazed expression.

“I don't mind at all, Edmund.” She whispered to him.

“I don't mind ether...” He replied. “I've... I've actually been wanting to do that; k-kiss you I mean. I just didn't... I didn't want to be too forward.”

“That's just like you, but it's something I appreciate.” She smiled.

Edmund gave her a tiny smile in return. “Anna, I... I never did thank you for coming here to stay with me last night. I am thankful for your company, and I am thankful you are here now.”

“Like I said, it's better than being alone on a holiday like this.” She paused for a moment when Edmund yawned. “Would you like to stay here for a few more minutes?”

“Yes, I think I might like that.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “Merry Christmas, Edmund.”

“Merry Christmas, Anna.” He muttered back to her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
